


See you Later

by Teutonic_lisp



Series: 6S&TW [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, CNC - once, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, First Smut Book, Kinks, Mating/Heat cycle, Moaning, Monster Heat, Sex Talk, Soft tears, We Die Like Men, dick in vagina, dirty fantasies, imagination reader, light BSDM?, mastubation, needy, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp
Summary: Side-story of: Six Skeletons and The WaitressWhile Y/n goes to the cottage with family for the holiday, we see the week with the guys and their process with their heats.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: 6S&TW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552357
Comments: 28
Kudos: 266





	1. Undertale - Papyrus - Classic

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter warning?: masturbation, dirty fantasies, echo-dick, Reader fantasy, dick in vagina,**

Returning home only to shut himself in his room, Papyrus placed the box in his closet. Patting it comfortably before going to his bed and pulled out another box from underneath. The pulsing heat was beginning, he knew he could control it but coming in the next few days would be difficult to maintain it at bay. 

He sighed softly as he pulled open the top, watching it as it slowly fell until it laid on the bed. Papyrus never liked using toys. He also never liked it when other people tried to ‘satisfy’ him either. He usually did things on his own when it came to his heats. Exercising to help his body with the heat waves sometimes worked but most of the time it left him unsatisfied. Sans once said that he was surprised that he could even stand while on heat - it was difficult, yes, but Papyrus saw it as a challenge. 

The next morning when he woke up, Papyrus could barely even move without groaning in pain. Lifting his arm was a while workout - and he is a skeleton! - while the familiar soul bobbed lightly in front of his ribcage. 

Inhaling, he could sense that Sans was in a similar position as he, so he kept quiet. 

Unbuttoning his spaghetti shirt, he slipped the sleeves off and tossed it onto the floor. Barely able to keep his mind straight at the pulsing soul hovered over his expanded chest. His bones felt icky like he hadn’t showered in a while and it ached. Begging for a release. Slowly, his hands carefully cupped each sides of the inverted heart. A loud whine came from him as he recoiled. Remembering to muffle his teeth incase of being too loud - embarrassingly. 

Grabbing the neatly folded scarf on the nightstand, he shoved it in between his teeth and quickly worked at his soul. 

At one point, Papyrus found himself on his floor, leaning onto his bed as his hands quickened around the delicate soul. Pulsing, oozing with his magic, a faint song could be heard from it and he relished in it. Letting the pleasure and his embarrassment ride until a light burst, almost blinding him, and the familiar sticky substance on his hands only meant that he had cummed.

He bit down on his scarf, whining and moaning as another wave of pleasure came - wait, wait !

It was different. This was different. Everything about this heat was different and Papyrus had no idea how to feel about it. Excising in his room did nothing, and he went extreme! 

He tried to get himself off already but it wasn’t satisfying. He had no idea what was wrong. Fondling with his own soul often did the job for the day and he was good to go - still not leaving the house but enough for him to leave his room at least.

leaning against his bed, the room was dim and dark, the sun was blocked out by multiple layers of fabric - the sun was too much for a time like this and, even though he can control it he found that it was a much harder task when he can see the outside.

he had his glove stuffed in between his teeth, biting down as hard as he can to muffle the moans and whines coming out of his voice box while his hands gently worked at his soul — a bright orange hue hugging a pure white inverted heart, just as you described it. 

He whines softly just thinking about it. It was lewd, yes, but Papyrus couldn’t help it. It just felt.. felt so good...

His hands paused, the thoughts of you swarming his head that he had to stop and reconsider. You were his friend! How could he do this while you were safely at home, oblivious to what he was doing with you on his mind? 

He slowly moved his hands to the pulsing soul, a small whine leaving his muffled teeth in protest at the blooming pleasure. He felt dirty doing this thing to you - even if you were unaware, he still felt like a bad friend. 

He huffed softly, slowly removing his hands from his exposed ribs and stiffly sat on the floor. His breathing becoming heavier by the second. A soft moan came from his muffled teeth, eye lights wandering towards the door for a second. 

What if you came to help him this second? Would he allow you to enter his room - oh, of course he would. You were you, and Papyrus loved that about you - among other things, of course. 

Just the lone thought of you made the pulse of pleasure from his soul harden. Slowly dripping magic, he shivered softly. 

A few days later

Nothing was working. Papyrus used the toys, used his magic to manifest a cock - but still, everything was futile as nothing worked to satisfy his constant need.

it was bearable for a while, but the ache grew and grew, and soon Papyrus found himself willingly calling for a release. 

He could still hear your laboured breathing. Hiccuping softly and begging him. A shallow inhale cane from him as his wrapped his hand around the orange cock - slowly adding friction. His laid his head back, sockets closed and his teeth slightly ajar. 

Strangled, short moans came from him. Muttering softly under his breath as he thought of you. He knew it was wrong - he knew it the very first day into heat. Yet he couldn’t stop. 

Sitting in between his spread legs, hands wrapped around his cock with a soft smile on their lips. “You’re doing wonderful, Papyrus.” You say. 

He twitched, his leg trembling softly with a whimper escaping his mouth. You laughed softly, lightly nipping on his bones whilst keeping eye contact. 

This was wrong. He thought as he imagined you sitting in front of him, desperately trying to imagine that it was your hands pumping him instead of his. He whined softly, bucking his his forward - you giggled and blew lightly at the throbbing cock. Oozing droplets of magic. 

He flinched but kept pumping. “Papyrus, it’s okay.” You’d say, removing his hands from his own cock and wrapped your soft ones around it - he gasped at the feeling, growing stiff as you kissed his hip bone, a small trail of saliva left in your wake as you kissed the base of his cock. Lightly kneading the middle with your fingers - your eyes locked into his eyelights. Filled with lust and want, he whimpered, bucking his cock against your hand. 

“You’re amazing.” You say, adding more friction. He gasped sharply, stilling for a second before his hand flew to his mouth, covering his teeth and the embarrassing sounds that came out. You stopped and he whined, desperately trying to add more movement by thrusting upwards. 

The orange ecto-dick in his arm twitched, begging you to do anything you want. But you ignored that in favour of Papyrus. Feeling his embarrassment rise, he unconsciously bucked his hips upwards again - a soft moan coming sounding muffled as he kept jerking upwards, using your hand to masturbate. 

The sensation was suddenly forgotten as you let go, crawling over him and slowly pried his hands away from his mouth. The fondness in your (colour) eyes nearly sent him over the edge, the amount of adoration and love within them was all he wanted from the surface. From many adoring fans and admirers - Papyrus felt his soul skip a beat. - You. You were all Papyrus wanted. You were all of that, all of the love and admiration he wanted as mascot. And you gave it to him.

“Don’t hide your voice.” You say, lowering and kissing his cheekbones. “It’s beautiful. I love your voice, Papyrus.” You say, peppering him with kisses. 

He felt the echo-dick twitch at your words, begging yet again for a release. Although this time Papyrus ignores it to stare at you. The expression you had - spirits, how could anything compete with it? 

“O-OKAY...” he agreed. The wide grin appearing on your face after he agreed only told him that he made the right decision. You slipped off of him and went to sit in between his legs again. 

“Good. Don’t hide and let me hear you, okay?” Your hands wrapped around him, never breaking eye contact as you began to pump at the slow, yet content, pace. 

He jerked at the sudden movement, a loud gasp coming from him as he moved to cover his mouth but stopped mid-way. 

“Good boy~” You praises when he forcefully lowered his arm. A tingly sensation shot up his spine - only to realize that it was your other hand, he quickly became a moaning mess. Withering underneath your touch, laboured breathing calling out your name as you pumped slowly. 

When you picked up the pace, Papyrus had tears in his sockets, slowly bucking his hips to meet with your soft strokes.

This was embarrassing and wrong to think about but Papyrus couldn’t stop. It felt so good, so right.

Tears streaking down his face, his pocketing his socket to stare at you. The soft fondness if your eyes, a question in them that was left wordless - yet Papyrus knew what you were asking for. Even if he was a tearful mess, he knew that you wouldn’t judge him. So he agreed. 

Another smile shined as you pumped a bit faster, watching at his legs twitch with excitement. 

Why, why, why... why did Papyrus think of this? Think of you like this? He never cared nor liked when someone tried to do this for him but he was content with you? 

He moaned loudly, startling him for a second. 

“Papyrus...” you moaned, matching his volume. He flushed a bright orange, digging his hands into his mattress and gripped as tightly as he could. He was a mess under you... and he didn’t mind it at all. 

“You’re amazing, wonderful.. this colour..” your breathed, slowly lowering your head to his twitching cock. Licking your upper lip, you briefly glanced up at him. His laboured breath caught in his throat as you smirked before slowly taking him in your mouth. 

Another loud moan escaped from him, his legs trembling terrible as your tongue trailed over the slit, under the head and down the shaft.

He sobbed, turning his head away as his legs trembled. 

You paused, pulling away with a single string of saliva. “If you’re uncomfortable, Paps. Just say ‘spaghetti’, okay?” You say, lightly trailing over his thick bones. He shook his head, unable to use his voice. He turned to looj down at you, then blush intensifying tenfold as he watched your take him in your mouth. The head wrapped around your lips as you glanced up - winked then continued to make him a moaning, whimpering mess. 

The heat in your mouth, the softness, and the feeling was enough for Papyrus to release a load. A small surprised gasp came from you as you quickly pulled back, eyes wide with cheeks filled. A small trail of his seed dropped down from your lips - Papyrus quickly got up to held you clean off but much to his horror, you simply swallowed his seed. Using your finger to push it back into your mouth with a hearty ‘pop’. 

“I-I’M—” before he could apologize, you waved your hand and smiled softly. 

“It’s fine - you taste good.” 

He flushed, covering his face and nodded slowly, unsure how to respond to your embarrassment words. 

You stood up and crawled onto his lap, your knees digging into the mattress as you leaned forward, lips lightly brushing against his collar bones.

“So cute,” You whispered, loud enough for him to hear. “So innocent yet so naughty. Thinking of me like this while I am at home, probably asleep on my bed.” You say, kissing and lightly sucking on his bones. 

Papyrus let his skull hang back onto his pillow, allowing you full access to his neck - letting your ravish him with kisses and soft nips. He already felt the magic reforming his cock, back to its former glory once more. He felt himself twitch as you lowered your left to him, enough to brush yourself against him but not yet to the point where it’s tied. 

He jerked softly, another moan coming from him as you bit softly on his neck before lathering the bite with your saliva. 

“I’M... SORRY...” he said weakly. 

You pulled away. “No you’re not. You love this fantasy, don’t you? You hate it that the others have her attention moreso than you, don’t you?” You say, grinding your exposed entrance against his hardened cock. 

Papyrus recoiled softly, looking up at you in disbelief. “NO! I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY...” 

“Even if it’s not with you?” You frowned, rolling your hips. “Papyrus, Papyrus.” You say disappointingly. “If you want her you must fight for her attention. Show her that you aren’t a kid.” 

“I-I’M NOT A KID! I AM, I-IN FACT, OLDER!” He moaned mid-talk. His breathing becoming heavier by the second the longer your rolled your vagina onto his cock, lathering it with your juices. 

“But does she know that? Does she know that you want her to love you like this?” Your hand slowly trailed down his ribcage, fingernail lightly scratching the surface. Papyrus trembled - no longer like this.

“Y-Y/N—” 

“I am not her.” You growled softly. Leaning forward upon seeing his growing discomfort. “I am but a friction of your imagination. Your fantasy.” 

Papyrus, Despite his better judgement, thrusted upwards. Wanting more friction to his aching cock. You frowned softly, placing your palm on his chest and pushed him back. 

“Even so, I’m not going to continue unless you want it, Papyrus. Don’t think about your heat or the fact that you need it. Think about how you want it, that you give me your consent to do this. Think about the real Y/n.” 

He paused his slow thrusts. Looking up at you - no, the imagination you. He swallowed(??) thickly. “P-PLEASE. KEEP.. KEEP GOING.. I-I.. I WANT IT.. I WANT HER.” 

You smiled gently. Cupping his cheek and softly kissed his teeth. Papyrus paused for a second. His sockets tightly shut before he desperately kissed back with the same passion - wishing it was real and not of his imagination. 

With your other hand, you slowly guided him into your aching core. Pulling back from the kiss to watch his reaction as you slowly began to lower yourself onto him. 

He tilted his head back, his teeth opened as far as his jaw would let him. He felt everything - the warmth, the softness, every time you clenched and released him. He moaned, whimpering softly when you stopped. 

His expression was probably pure bliss, the ache he felt this past week was forgotten the moment he felt himself slip into you, lust overcoming his senses as he slowly placed his hands on your hips, slowly guiding you down until he could feel all of you. He moaned slowly, tears gathering in his sockets once more as he began to move. 

If he had an off switch, he had no idea where it was as his bedroom filled with embarrassingly loud moaning. No longer restricting himself and let himself loose. 

You smiled softly, joining onto his moanfest as he began to move up and down, out and in you at a slow pace. Phalanges softly digging into your skin as he picked up his pace. Moaning becoming louder. 

“Good boy,“ you praised, lightly trailing your fingers around his bones. Curling your finger around each bone you touched, you mouth latched onto his neck as you hit and nibbled much to your pleasure. He jerked upwards, wanting more of you. 

“Such a good boy, taking me so confidently..” you moaned, tightening around him. He grunted softly, moving his head to allow you even more access to his neck. He whines softly when you bit down. 

Papyrus withered with your praise, encouraging him to go faster. A surprised yelp cut off your moans as he wrapped his arms around your waist and repositioned himself to sit up, your legs around his waist as he thrusted deep and slow inside you. Your eyes shut tightly at the sudden movement as he thrusted, his teeth softly biting into your soft skin in attempts to stop the embarrassing moaning - he couldn’t stop. 

He could feel you, could feel the adoration and love you had for him at this moment. It was overwhelming and Papyrus couldn’t help but sob in pleasure. The heat was beginning to die down now that he was so content with his imagination. Feeling your flushed skin against his aching bones felt so nice - feeling a small spark in his soul, he whined, knowing that it was coming to an end - yet that thought was quickly thrown out when he felt you clench around him. Your moans becoming laboured and shallow. 

“Papyrus...” you cried softly, moaning against his shoulder. 

His breath hitched, a strangled cry coming from his voice box.

“Papyrus.. papyrus please..” you sobbed silently, “I need you, please... I’m so close..” 

Feeling that he was close too. Although albeit sloppy, he quickened his pace. Feeling the familiar tug on his soul as he became slightly rough - you cried out as you came, tightly clenching around him. Sending him to his demise as he shot his seed into you. A strangled, yet pleasurable, final moan came from him as he fell back to his bed, you following closely. 

His ecto-dick disappeared, the heat around his bones slowly yet surely disappearing with it as he laid on his back, shallow breathing come from him. 

You laid on your side, your leg wrapped around him with your fingertip still trailing his bones. “You did well..” you said softly, kissing his shoulder blade.

he flushed orange, covering his face as your body disappeared and he laid in his room alone with his face bright orange.

* * *

Facts about this skeleton’s heat!  
On this chapter: Classic Paps!  
-Papyrus doesn’t like it when other people touches him, so he does it himself.  
-Papyrus often bites down on his glove, shirt, or scarf to silence himself: he is very vocal.  
-Papyrus can’t last long, but if you tempt/tease him, he’ll show you how long he can go with multiple orgasms  
-Papyrus, unlike the rest, can control his heat.


	2. Undertale - Sans - Classic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: usages of sextoys, small dirty talk, very mild BDSM, ecto-dick and dirty fantasy!**

When Sans and Papyrus returned home, he found that everything was moved. The joint couches were far from each other, the kitchen was perfectly sorted, and everyone’s belongings had been moved into the rooms. 

Sans’ shoulders slumped - it was almost twelve o’clock, the start of their heat. Edge and Red had an apartment far from their place, something Sans didn’t know about until this morning at breakfast - Blue and Stretch were going to rent a hotel room or stay at the underground’s MTT resort. 

He knew that their heat was different than his and Papyrus’, as Sans would enter a predatory-type of heat that often left him puzzled at the end - why was his room torn to shreds? Or why did the kitchen look like it had been depleted of any magic source. 

Papyrus’ heat was much different than his - Papyrus kept himself in control and somehow, sans. He wasn’t sure how but he was grateful for his little brother. 

Entering the kitchen, he warily glanced at Stretch and Blue. He had no idea how their heat went, it could be the same but instead of Blue it would be Stretch. Having feral-like monsters in the same place would probably result in the house in shambles - as they would feel like their territory was being threatened. 

They stayed silent. Gathering extra food for themselves before ducking out of the kitchen to upstairs. He could hear Edge shouting at Red that they needed to get their necessities before leaving to their apartment. 

Sans sighed deeply, everyone was on edge and it wasn’t doing a great job on him. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialled a number.

sexuality to monsters were nearly nonexistent, it didn’t matter if the significant other was female or male. They didn’t have the complicated reproductive systems the humans had but can manifested it with their magic.

Staring at the clock on the wall, Sans frowned softly when the dead tone reached his ears. Shutting off the device, he went to the front — where Blue, Stretch and Edge and Red gathered. Papyrus was giving each of them a tubbleware filled with spaghetti. 

“so uh,” he started, feeling awkward under the silent stars he got from them. What was he supposed to say? ‘have fun on your heat, don’t accidentally make another monster with someone ok? bye.’ Yeah, no. “stay safe?” 

Red snorted, rolled his eyelights and he placed a hand on Edge’s arm and mocked saluting him before disappearing. The lingering effects of his magic made the room heavier as Stretch chuckled. 

“you too, Classic.” He said, looking over at Blue. “You ready?” 

“PAPY, I DON’T LIKE MY HEATS.” Blue groaned, putting both the plastic containers into his backpack. Stretch sighed, knowing whatever he said wouldn’t settle with his brother so he kept silent. Waving goodbye to Sans and Papyrus before the two swapped personalities disappeared within a shortcut.

“i guess we go get ready..” Sans said, looking over at his brother with a sheepish smile. Papyrus glanced over at the door and nodded. 

“YES. I HAVE THINGS TO DO FIRST, YOU CAN RETIRE FOR THE NIGHT, BROTHER.” Papyrus spoke, twisting his gloves and dropped his arms with a sigh. Sending Sans one final smile of assurance before making his way towards the door. 

Sans stared in confusion but let Papyrus go with a simple words of “be careful, paps.” as the door closed and clicked. 

Glancing over at the time, Sans frowned and retired to his room, taking out the necessary items used for his heat—a vibrator for his soul (the vibrations are _pleasant,_ he’s not going to admit it.), a piece of clothing masked with another person’s heat (he hated this one but it helps him calm down.) and finally, a fleshlight. 

Masturbation wasn’t his forte, but using the ectoplasm body parts helped him lessen the heat and gain little control. Even though his heat was manageable for the first few days, Sans knew that the last two days is nothing but filled with the desire for sexual activities which often left all morals and dignity forgotten. 

He considered himself lucky to only have a full week while other monsters went as long as three weeks. Placing the things on his bed, he sat cross-legged and stared at the items. A blue flush over his cheek bones - a source of magic stirring within his soul was beginning to transpire and he knew it was because of his thoughts. Forcing himself to calm down, he took out his phone and leaned against the door. 

An hour before midnight, he heard the front door open. Shutting off his phone, he slouched against the wall and sighed. At least Papyrus was back before 12. Normally he would be okay with his brother leaving for along period of time(like, hours. Not days.) but this was their heat week. They needed to stay home and deal with it. 

Another wave of heat spread across his chest, startling him for a second before the familiar faint(for now) pulse slowly rolled over his bones. Heating the area for a second before it disappeared. 

Balling his shirt in his hand, he shakily exhaled. The lingering pleasure flooding his mind before dispersing once more. It happened again, the same hot feeling, the same burning pulse, and the same fades. 

He hated this part, the very first part of the heat cycle; random bursts of pleasure only to have the after effect linger.

He panted softly, it coming out in soft shallows as he stared at the vibrator. He doesn’t need it yet. He can-

a strangled groan came from his mouth, his hand shooting up in shock to covered his teeth. Sockets wide as the pleasure fade - only to return almost instantly. 

Oh. _**Oh.**_ This was new.

* * *

*Few days later*

* * *

Sex. _Sex._ **Sex.**

Stars, that’s all Sans could think about. He had called a sex worker few days back to play a simple game of ‘predator and prey’ with the promise of a hefty price if they played their role. 

They had to get out of his room as it was cramped and too small to play such a daring game. A streak in him pulsing with adrenaline when he saw the female stamper away - the one he usually called in for as she preferred to play prey. 

It wasn’t anything too bad, Sans thought, it was just his instinct blinding him and his morals to care about how he looked or sounded. 

But when he finished after two days, (today being the last day) he noticed that his ectoplasmic cock wasn’t settling. It still pumped magic and stood tall - he wasn’t satisfied. 

Normally, running around and caging a ‘potential’ mate usually got him off but at the beginning of all this, Sans knew that something was different.

Obviously, his thoughts wandered towards you. He spent most of his days avoiding the mere thought of you.

What would you think about this? Would you _shame_ him about this heat? Scrutinizing gaze locked on him while he sat still, withering to the will of pleasure, huskily panting and _pleading_ you to touch him, to hit him or - or anything! 

The tightness in his chest made him tear the blankets off of him, feeling too restricted to his, otherwise, thin blanket. 

He shifted on his bed until he sat against his bed on the floor, blanket thrown off to the side as his hands already working at his twitching cock.

breath hitching in his (nonexistent) throat, he shivered; his bones rattling softly as he began to slowly pump up and down. Muttering curses under his breath as he did so. Sweat littering his skull as his legs trembled and twitched. His pants loud and clear as if he ran a marathon. A bright blue tongue lopped out of his teeth, dripping saliva fell to the floor in between his legs. Eyelights buzzed and hazy as he stared at nothing in particular. 

In the middle of his high, he failed to notice his bed creaking, the soft heated breath on his bones as you peered over his shoulder to his hands wrapped greedily around his cock. Your mouth open in awe at the lump at the base of it, slowly growing in size as if _locking_ within another person. You watched in silence as his panting became even louder, a breathy name escaping his ajar mouth. 

Silently, you leaned further in - Sans looked like he was in pure bliss, hazy eye lights staring at the door, his blue tongue licking his teeth as he tried to silent himself - before lowering your gaze back to his pumping hands. 

Oh man, oh man. His girth wasn’t something to chuckle at, the length was also impressive! But what caught your attention was the swelling at the base, you couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel if you were to —

blowing a puff of air into his neck, Sans _moaned_ loudly, leaning his skull back as if he wanted to seek out the random blow. You raised your eyebrow in question. _He summoned you,_ why was he acting like he didn’t notice you were here? 

You perked up at the thought, a wide smile stretched on your lips. _Ohohoh, did he have a kink?_ You couldn’t help but think as you slowly crawled off his bed, his sockets tightly shut with his skull laid against his bed, and in front of his spread legs. Still on your fours, you willed your hands to go through his - hey! You were imaginary! You can do anything! - and tightly held on while mimicking the way his hands pumped, although you lingered more on the swelling. 

A choked gasp escaped from him, his legs rattling softly as he trembled. A playful smirk crawled up your lips - blowing a cool air onto the head of his cock, you bit your lips when his hands shuddered against your own. Oh, how bad you wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he thinking of scenarios about you? What was he thinking? 

Blowing another cool air onto his cock, he moaned and thrusted upwards, another choked moan came from him when your fingers tightened around his swelling. 

“ _This is interesting.”_ You spoke up before Sans could finish against your hands. He stiffened and jerked back - a surprised yell ripped through the air as he tried to crawl back. Sockets wider than they normally were, he watched you while his bones slowly dyed a deep blue. 

“Why did you stop?“ you asked, tilting your head to the side. Hands still wrapped around the base of his cock. “I like your moans. It’s soft, breathy, deep, and—” 

“w-what are you doin’ here, kid?” Sans asked, immediate shaking his head right after. Calling you kid of anything else felt wrong at this moment. “. _..starlight.”_

“ _Starlight?_ That’s new!” You gasped, sitting up and closer. Your hand’s movement made him groan softly. The ghostly feeling of your hands against his was intoxicating.

“No one, other than Red, has ever given me a nickname!” you paused. “not sure if ‘honey’ counts, though. Stretch likes honey too much.. Holy stars! Does that mean he likes me?!” 

Sans could only blink at you while you talked with yourself. Correction, what he thought you’d act like in this type of situation. A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as you mentioned Red and Stretch. You were here with _him_ , not them. _Him!_

“oo, that’s a scary expression ya got.” You snickered. Your hold on his cock tightened as he watch you lean forward, eyes narrowing dangerously. Your face was close enough that he felt the puffs of hot air against his cheeks as you glanced down to his teeth then up his buzzing eye lights. 

Feeling his soul speeding up, he turned away. Tightly shutting his sockets as a blue flush appeared on his face. Did you-did you just check him out? 

“I thought you were alpha?” You say, kissing his blue cheek. Eyes still trained into his sockets. “With the way you got everyone to act nice during that game of truth or dare.” You gasped almost mockingly as your hand tightened around the swelling. Sans’ legs twitched as his hand slapped over his teeth. The blue flush deepening. 

you pumped slowly, watching ecstatically as Sans’ unsure expression morphed into pleasure. The rattling of his bones filling the room alongside with groans and moans of pleasure as he withered underneath you. 

This wasn’t you. Sans had to think repeatedly. He knew you were at home, fully cutting off any contact with all of them until he gave the ‘okay’ to do otherwise. It sucked, to be honest. the moment they got you back after your avoidance, they had to leave for a week. 

It wasn’t in their control. Sans knew that, but it still sucked because he couldn’t see you. He didn’t even know if the voice the ‘you’ right here was the same. The personality was much bolder too —

His thoughts were cut off when you lowered your head and embarrassingly took him with your mouth. Softly humming into his cock as his thoughts short circuited. 

In swift movements, his heat took over and he easily threw you onto the bed. It creaked underneath the weight as he climbed over you. A low, uncharacteristic, growl erupting from his box box as he crawled over you. The infuriating smirk on your lips sent him over the edge and because you could say a snarky comment, he pressed his teeth against your warm soft lips. 

For a second, Sans faltered. Basking in the moment, the feeling of your lips against his teeth. His soul trembled in anticipation, urging him to go forth and take you here and now. This wasn’t you, sure, but it should satisfy his heat. He could trick himself into thinking that this was real. 

The moment of control lingered as he pulled back, pressing his forehead against yours, looking into your (colour) eyes. They reminded him of colourful gems shining within the natural sunlight. His shivers made his bones rattle, but he didn’t care nor did you at the moment. “before...before i go further-” 

“Yes. A hundred percent _yes_.” You cut him off, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Sans tensed instantly before easily melting into your touch, no longer fighting off his heat as he sunk deeper into the kiss. A low growl coming from him as he shrugged off your hands, grabbed your wrist and pinned them above your head. His free hand pushing away your shirt and crept upwards. The soft tingle left by his hands made you shift slightly, a shiver crawling down your spine as his fingertips left pleasant tingles all over your stomach. 

A slow _riiiip~_ sounded over the pants and groans, a chilling draft brushed against your exposed chest as Sans cupped your breast, kneading it softly while you moaned against his teeth. His blue tongue eagerly exploring your mouth - a battle in which you easily lost at, and trusted against your clothed cavern. 

a tight feeling wrapped around your wrists, bounding you to the headboard on his bed as he left go of your wrists, his other hand slipping between the bands of your pj’s. Spreading your legs for easy access, you moaned as he easily nipped at your neck. Lightly leaving love bites (not enough to ‘claim’ you as his) around your neck. His tongue leaving a trail of saliva down to the middle of your breast - lightly nipping at the soft skin. His magic ablaze in his sockets as he lifted you from the mattress and unclipped your bra - tearing away the straps like he done to your shirt and messily tossed it over his shoulder. 

With you withering underneath him, he didn’t give you a second to adjust as he immediately attacked your exposed breasts. Gently pulling with his teeth at your hardened nipple, gently nipping and sucking on it as he huffed in satisfaction when a strangled moan came from you - your chest vibrating softly at every noise you made. 

The sound was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it came from you, because it was him who made that sound from his actions. A curse because it encouraged him to do more. 

For a second, he slipped his hand from your pj’s and dug underneath his pillow - his mouth shifting into a smirk at your whine and pathetic hip thrust against his pelvis. Pulling out a vibrator, he pulled away from you all together - he watched as you tried to follow him, your lips pouting out with a soft whine, your legs attempting to wrap around him to pull him in but he short-cut away before you could trap him. 

Shaking his head, he brought the vibrator to your view, your eyes dropped from the device to his standing cock. A frown on your lips - he couldn’t help but shudder. Good, good, you preferred _him._ The real thing instead of some dandy toy. 

But he couldn’t let you off the hook so easily, could he?

“calm down, _kitten.”_ He spoke huskily, leaning over your legs, trailing the device over your sensitive skin. That nickname felt wrong - he felt like Red for a second as he watched as your legs bounce, trembling with excitement as his gaze trailed with your clothed core. “i’ll give you what you want soon. be a good girl and wait for..” he chuckled deeply, covering his mouth in slightly embarrassment before saying; “ _wait for daddy.”_

He waited for a verbal response while slowly peeling off the last bits of your clothings. His raise an brow bone at you, lightly pinching your inner thighs. “use your words, _starlight.”_ maybe he’ll stick with starlight, or should he experiment with others first? 

You swallowed thickly, tying to close your legs out of embarrassment but he held your knees wide, letting your folds open as he stared intensely before slowly gazing up to your pink face. A smirk played his teeth as he gazed down for a second before looking back up to bathe in your reaction. 

_that was hot..._ you thought as your face heated up. Attempting to close your legs once again, you groaned against your hand when his hold on your legs prevented you from doing so. “please.. please sans..” you whispered loud enough for him to hear, your core pulsing with excitement.

“huh? sorry, didn’t catch ya, _baby girl.”_ He teased, trailing the vibrator up your leg, to your inner thighs and closer to your folds. You bit your lip, attempting to thrust against the device - but a sudden weight of gravity pushed your against the bed. 

"S-sans, no~“ You whined, shaking your head as he denied you once again, teasingly placing the tip of the vibrating device on top of your entrance. The tips of his thumb teasingly against your clit. You gasped softly.

“cant hear ya, _sweetheart.”_

“I-I want you! N-not... not some toy.” 

He chuckled at the desperation in your tone. “do you?” He hummed, thumbing your clit as you withered into a moaning and panting mess. Your legs trembling for a release the further he played you.   
“c’mon, _angel,_ beg for me.”

“it’s..“ you panted, completely red in the face as Sans lightly pushed against the device. “Sanss..” 

“I can’t hear you, _dove.”_

“sans, sans~ please please don’t use a toy, I’m begging you~” you arched your back as he pushed the device in a bit more. The vibrations sending off pleasurable waves within you. “Y-you.. I want you, please, please..” you shook your head, attempting to deny the device entering your core. When it pulled out, you whined softly and attempted to follow but the gravity pull was still on you. 

“nah, _flower,_ i gotta prepare you for the real one. you might get hurt if i go without preparation.” He spoke, easily pushing the vibrator further into your core that left you a moaning mess. 

he trusted deep in, and pulled out with a satisfying ‘pop’ only to trust it back in without waiting for your reaction. His eyes trained onto the device going in and out of you. His own cock twitching painfully, awaiting its turn as Sans prepped you. 

Sans chuckled, his eye lights shifting from his regular white dots to a pastel pink hearts. A small blush flushing over his cheeks as he turned off the device and leaned over you, lifting up the magic weighing you down and kissed your softly lips. “ok, _gum-drop._ but only because you asked so nicely.” 

he ignored your playful glare as he repositioned himself in front of your aching core. His girth was much wider and bigger than the dandy toy, and for a second he faltered. Were you going to fit him? Looking up to your pleasurable expression had wiped that thought off his mind. You were ready, he made sure of that. His clouded judgement forgot that you were a piece of his imagination and not the real thing. 

Leaning over to kiss you, you eagerly kissed him back, groaning in pain when he began to push in.

Feeling your walls tightly wrapped around him, Sans couldn’t help but groan and gasp against your lips. Your own pained moans rising in volume - he paused, pulling back and worriedly placed his palm on your cheek, wiping away the tears that streamed down. “Are you okay, _sugarplum?”_? He asked softly, not moving until he got your ‘ok’. 

Deeply swallowing, you nodded softly. Taking deep breaths to calm yourself from tensing you too much. You felt _full_ with Sans, and he wasn’t even in the full way! You wanted the swelling within you.. 

“I’m.. I’m fine, keep going.” Your heart fluttered, your chest tightened, and your face brightened in colour whenever he would call you a nickname, experimenting for the prefect one to call you. 

Albeit hesitantly, he continued to push himself within you. Gritting you’re teeth are the stretch, you tightly shut your eyes. Whines and moans came from your closed mouth - until he stopped. The base of his cock resting against your lips as he waited, waited for you to adjust to his size before thinking of even moving. 

Tears still streamed down the sides of your face, the pain quickly fading away as the filled feeling lingered. Softly, and experimentally, you trusted upwards. Grinding against his cock - you gasped, the overwhelming sense of pleasure brushing over you from twist down to upwards. Sans kicked his teeth, leaning down to capture your breast between his teeth and lightly sucked while slowly thrusting in and out of you.

you tugged at your bound wrists, trying to feel his bones - yet he didn’t let up the magic around them. Instead he chuckled deeply and kissed your cheek. 

“no, _princess,_ enjoy yourself.” 

“Then go faster,” you snarked back much to his surprise. He paused his slow thrust to star at you with his mouth agape. He snapped out of it to laugh, resting his forehead on your shoulder. 

“ok. don’t say i didn’t warn ya, _pumpkin.”_

Thus, he thrusted agaisnt you like no tomorrow, like a dog in heat. He kept going, listening to the sing-song of your started yelps of pleasure, loudly moaning his name against his teeth as he deeply kissed you. He grunted and groaned against each powerful thrust, being mindful of your sensitive core. 

it was until you became to scream ‘right there’ did he attack that certain part over, over, and over again. You met up with his thrusts, sobbing between each moans and screams, tears streaking down your face as he _finally_ let up the bindings around your wrist, and you wasted no time to wrap your arms around his neck and pulled in down into a sloppy, wet kiss. 

He felt himself beginning to knot, to trap you with him in attempts to breed, the swell at the base of his cock was enlarging within you and you could feel the walls stretch even wider - choking back a sob, Sans completely stilled, letting himself lock inside you while his come filled you up to the core; undoubtedly impregnating you in the process. 

Cupping your cheek in his hand, he softly shushed you while you cried. Giving butterfly kisses over your face and kissing away the tears as he soothes you with his sweet words of nothingness. Gently touches over your cheeks and neck. Lightly trailing over the love bites he did. 

The gesture was overwhelmingly filled with love, the _feeling_ of Sans locking inside you was too much and you couldn’t help but sob and cry. Thanking him over and over again for everything. The small moments of comforts, the hand-holding, the _imaginary_ sex. _Everything._

an hour and a half passed and you were left sniffling, pink in the face from crying crying, your nose felt stuffy. Sans’ knot was slowly fading along with the feeling of being filled - you wanted it again, but you knew that his mind would catch up with him and he’ll remember that it was imaginary you, not the real you. 

sniffling softly, you wiped the tears away for the umpteenth time. Smiling softly at Sans’ face slow close to yours. Lightly leaning up to kiss his teeth once more - he slipped out of you with a satisfying ‘pop’, feeling his come leak out of you almost instantly, as he kissed back _almost pleadingly._

“I like.. _starlight._ Call her _starlight._ It’ll make her think of stargazing with you.” You say, kissing his teeth once more before your figure faded away. Blotchy face and all. 

Suddenly finding himself back on the floor, his hands tightly wrapped around the base of his cock, he blinked at the mess in front of him - light blue fluids splattered on the floor and nearing the door.

he leaned back against his bed, rubbing his temples with his sockets tightly closed. 

“dammit..” he whispered, feeling his magic dim and fade away along with the desire to have uncontrollable sex. His soul, on the other hand, was pulsing wildly. As if the past two hours had been real, that he had sex with you. Lightly digging his palm onto his rib, he sighed deeply. The fading blush on his face slowly dying out as he pondered. 

little moments, little _meaningful_ moments with you. . . He sighed deeply, shaking his head at the undeniable rush he felt. Cleaning up his come, he threw it into the trash (the literal, unused, trash can) instead of his trash tornado and climbed onto his bed, not bothering to get his blanket off the floor. He stared at the ceiling. Blinking twice before turning to face the wall, his teeth sinking into his pillow as a blue flush covered his cheeks once again. 

it was undeniable now.. he liked you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans experimenting on the perfect nickname for the reader has me weAK jfc I love him aHH
> 
> what was your favourite pet name he said:)? 
> 
> Next on the list is.... **Stretch!**
> 
> On this chapter: Classic Sans!   
> -Sans likes to use toys. Either on himself or on someone else. He is male, of course, so he uses vibrators on his soul.   
> -Sans likes to play the predator/prey role. He uses sexworkers for this and often pays them much more than the usual pay - both because he knew he scared them and it wasn’t in their job description.  
> -Sans isn’t as vocal as his brother, but he pants and gasp.  
> -if he is around someone he likes, he’ll be a dog in heat. He wants all the attention, all the kisses, all the cuddles and all the sex. If you decline, he will pout and ask why.


	3. Underswap - Papyrus - Stretch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The typical dirty fantasy - femdom(?), dirty words, noncon, dick in vagina.

Stretch had to get out. Staying in the room was too restricted and small. He glanced over to the balcony, a long sigh coming from him as he pushed himself off the bed and opened the door, taking a step outside and closed the glass door behind him. 

He was hot and bothered, but he refused to do anything about it. It’ll be easy, ignore it, smoke more than necessary, and ultimately face the consequences of built up magic later. 

His skull was warm and undoubtedly glowing orange as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Holding it in for a second and blew it out the next. He had Blue set up in a different room, told the room service to leave him be and gave extra cash to whoever was assigned to clean that room. The walls were thick and had a magic dampening seal over it - better save than sorry, he guessed. 

The familiar pulse of pleasure bloomed slowly in his chest - making his breath hitch mid-puff of his smoke, causing him cough violently. 

His hand balling the fabric around his chest, the bloom of pleasure lingering and intensifying each passing second. Dropping the cigarette, he fell to his knees, bones rattling loudly as he surprised the moan that threatened to be heard - no no no, not outside. 

His clenched his jaw, forcing himself to stand with great difficulty, sliding the door open and stumbled in. The cigarette disintegrated when he stepped on it, and shut the door.

A loud moan ripped through the silent room. The overwhelming pleasure in his chest pulsing at a high speed that made Stretch take off his signature orange hoody and toss it somewhere over the bed. 

He didn’t care if he was being a tad bit too loud, the white inverted heart appeared against his will and he gently held it in his palms. Whispering coherently as another blooming pleasure shuttered through his bones

****the usual first few days skip!****

“you called~” you whispered, blowing cold air against Stretch’s nape. The skeleton flinched and jolted forward, tumbling onto the floor with a loud curse. You shook your head, your hands planted on your waist at Stretch’s pathetic figure on the floor. 

Skull lit up like fire, the air within the room was musky - the scent of Honey mixed with maple syrup wafted through the air. Sweetening it further as you sniffed softly. “That’s a sweet scent you’re emitting.” You say, pushing the chair away and knelt to your knees, crawling towards Stretch with a curl of your lip. 

Magic drained, Stretch managed to crawl back. Kicking his feet as he slipped. His sockets wide with eye lights buzzing wildly in his sockets. His mouth ajar as he watched your crawl closer. A small pink tongue peeked out fro your lips, damping your soft lips - he stopped crawling back as you positioned yourself between his legs. His soul pulsing a mile when you leaned forward, your palms flat on the carpet - making your breasts plump - he swallowed thickly and averted his gaze. Sweating a load when you leaned close to his neck. 

This was wrong, this was very wrong but Stretch was an absolute puddle when it came to you. He shakily exhaled, all logical thoughts thrown off the balcony when your hot breath brushed against his collar bone and neck. 

He shuddered violently, tilting his head left to give you more access to his neck and collar. His arms struggling to keep himself up as he leaned back, seemingly relaxing despite the heat coursing through his bones. 

_this is wrong, this is wrong._ He thought as he willingly let you assault his neck. Nipping and biting against the bones with a huff and a laugh. A chill ran up his spine when you bite down a little harder. Your eyes trained on his melting features of pleasure.

A dragging groan came from him as his knees buckled. His member standing tall and proud, leaking precum and magic. You pulled back and Stretch had to stop himself from following you, you noticed. 

Wiping the saliva with your thump, you grinned at the withering skeleton. Shaking your head in a scolding matter as you stood up - Stretch’s arms instantly wrapping around your legs as his skull bloomed a brighter glow. 

“th..this is embarrassing- don’t g..go.” He whispered, looking up at you at his pathetic position.

You laughed, shaking your head and softly pulled the lanky skeleton up to his buckling knees. He leaned heavily agaisnt you, uncaring that he was in the nude with his cock out. He gritted his teeth as he lightly rubbed himself onto your hip, leaning down to bury his face onto the crook of your neck. Inhaling your sweet scent, he unwillingly stopped himself from marking you - a figment of his imagination. This was wrong, he knew, but he couldn’t help it - it felt so right. Like a puzzle piece. 

You giggled, wrapping your hands around his spine - he shivered and welcomed the pleasure as you guiding him onto the bed. Pushing him against the plush mattress, a smirk drawing on your cruel, soft lips. 

With a wave of your hand, four small ribbons appeared. “Be a good monster and keep still.” You say, heavy authority in your tone. He swallowed thickly and nodded. 

Both wrists and ankles tied to the bed post. Perfectly spread apart for you to ravish him with flithy kisses, nips, and love bites. Everything had been torn off without so much of a word, surprising the skeleton for a mere second before he shrugged it off - acting as if it hadn’t bothered him. 

But he knew better. Orange cock standing rock hard and proud, twitching in anticipation, yearning for you to touch and use him like a toy. He tried to shift his laying position but the glare you sent made him freeze up. His bones were shaking in excitement - his heat growing by the minute as you painfully took your time to get ready. 

Stretch’s eyelights followed you greedily, the cigarette between his teeth had sparked out long ago but he didn’t care. 

The white silk feeling nice against his barebones, tying him up to the bed. He tried to move again only to stop when you huffed and climbed over his leg, purposely brushing your entrance against his leg - Stretch shivered. 

He watched as you sat on your legs, looking at him with your eyes ablaze with fire. A soft smile on your mouth as you licked your lips - making them more plump and glossy. Stretch cleared his throat, turning his head away as he felt himself twitch. 

“My, my. Ready for me?” You say with a slight purr. 

Unlike Stretch’s nude body, all you wore was his orange hoody - and spirits did it drive him to the edge.

“maybe.” Stretch muttered stubbornly. Fighting off the smirk that threatened to show at your annoyed expression. Crawling over with your hands digging into the bed beside his exposed ribcage. You lowered your head and lightly bit down onto his collarbone. 

He suppressed the moan, turning his head to give you more access to his neck - spirits, his judgement was clouded and he had no control over the littlest actions. 

You giggled against his collar, leaving sloppy kisses trailing from his collar to his neck then his jawline. Your (colour) eyes burning into his eye lights.

“Aren’t you a little bitch today.” You say, biting down to leave a mark. Stretch embarrassingly bucked his hips upwards with a whine. The colour blossoming over his skull, you grinned widely. Feeling his member brush against your core. 

“Aw, Stretch wants me?” You cooed, leaning closer to his face. 

He could feel the heat of your breath brush against his bones. Unable to stop the shuddering breath, he nodded quickly. Tightly shutting his sockets as the colour deepened over his face. 

Spirits this was embarrassing - being dominated by someone who was much shorter than he was... His sockets shot open when you retracted yourself from him, sitting between his spread out legs.

Stretch stayed silent. You frowned. 

“Oh c’mon, Stretch. You have to say something!” You huffed, a bit annoyed. 

He did - so much! But.. but what is he supposed to say? ‘yes, yeah, keep going?’ No! That’s embarrassing and his (non-existent) ego wouldn’t let him; so, he nodded. 

“Aw. Alright, I’ll make you speak - hell, I’ll make you whisper and moan my name, howzabout it?” You giggled, tilting your head a bit, the sleeves of his sweater covering you hands before you rolled it up to your elbow. 

He shivered violently when your finger trailed painfully slow up his cock. His legs shaking terribly that they began to rattle softly. His tried to pull at his arms, to wrap them around you and push you against the bed to fuck you senseless. 

But he _couldn’t._ He knew he agreed to be your little toy - to be experimented on like this. Whatever you say, gos. he had no word in whatever you were doing — it was driving him _mad_ with want and lust. 

“That’s a pretty cute expression, Stretch,” you giggle. Slowly circling the head of his cock, _slowly_ pulling down the foreskin - exposing him to the cold air ; He shivered once more, trying to free his wrists from the willful bounds. 

You ignored him in order to watch his cock twitch and jerk with little touches. Stretch, the normally composed and slightly intimidating monster, was a puddle with your touches - no matter how small they were. 

A smirk appeared on your lips as you wrapped your hands around his girth, a noticeable gap between your finger and thumb. His cock curved upwards - it twitched one your hand as you slowly began to pump. 

Licking your upper lip, you locked your gaze with Stretch as you shifting your position so that you were face-to-face with his member. 

He jerked his hips up against your hand - his bones rattling with want as you bit onto his thigh. 

Pleasure bloomed over his face, alight tears gathering in his sockets as he stared down at you, unable to tear his attention away as you bit, nipped, and kissed at the markings all over his thighs. Bite marks with light discolouration to his bones; pink and purple - no enough to crack them but enough to leave a permanent mark of your teeth. 

Your hold around his cock and how you moved painfully slow made him arch his back, a loud moan escaping his teeth as you continued your assault on his bones. Easily marking _your territory_

“human-” he breathed. Voice shaky and filled with desire. You stopped your pumping, however kept latching onto his bones. “human- _y/n. please-_ ” 

His back arched as a violent shiver ran up his spine - you bit hard mid-sentence and he couldn’t help but let out the loud moan. Uncaring about the whispering and noisy ears. 

He pulled at his restraints, the headboard creaking lightly at rough tugging. His silk around his wrist tightened lightly - and for once, he was glad he didn’t have skin. 

“please, please let me gooo~” Stretch moaned in response to your pumping. 

“No - remember what I said? Or were you too clouded with lust and want that you forgot?” You ask, sitting up and admiring your work on his bones. Every surface had bruises and love bites, his pelvic bone was the one you assaulted the most - knowing how edging you’d make him if you paid attention to it. 

“I’ll remind you, _Papyrus._ ” you whisper, pulling the orange hoody over your head - showing perfectly round breasts as you crawled over, ignoring the twitching cock beneath your core as you leaned forward. Your plump breasts pressing onto Stretch’s ribcage, your lips hovering over his teeth and you eyes locked into his hazy eye lights. 

“You..” you whispered. “Are mine to fuck mindlessly.” 

He shuddered at your tone, swallowing thickly and nodded albeit strained. His sockets half-lidded as he watched you lean forward and gently kissed against his teeth - but he didn’t have the time to react when you pulled back. He whined and followed your lips - his gaze locked onto the plump lips. 

He craved more - he _wanted_ more of you. If-if you’d stop being so cruel and - and — 

His breath hitches, his sockets closing and skull leaning back when he felt you lower yourself onto him. 

However, you only stopped at the head. Easily sucking him in - he thrusted up, pleasure blooming over his chest as he did it again. 

You squealed on top of him, rolling to the side to escape the non-consensual thrusts. Your face twisted in anger as you propped yourself up by your elbows.

Stretch froze - his soul dropping at the look you gave him and attempted to cower away. The restraints on his wrist and ankles prevented him from moving too far though. 

“Papyrus, Papyrus. What did I just say? Now I have to punish you! Toys who do not listen don’t get an award.” 

“i-im—i’m sorry y/-”

You shook your head, reaching over him (purposefully brushing your breasts over his ribs) and grabbed another set of white ribbons. Slipping off the bed and repositioned yourself between his legs, you slowly began to wrap his cock with the ribbon, going so far as to tie a little bow at the top - just below the head of his cock. 

“so cute~” you coo’d, gently fondling the slick head. Precum soaking your fingers as you gingerly licked your fingers clean, keeping eye contact with Stretch as he wiggled and attempted to free himself.

You were so, so, so cruel...

You giggled as you softly pinched the head, watching as Stretch gasped and arch his back. A small hum came from your closed mouth as you curled your finger around his bones, gently tugging and bringing your mouth painfully close to the orange cock, your breath brushing against it made him shudder with want.

“h...hurry up..” he whispered desperately. Panting heavily as he watched you play and toy at him. Your touches lingers heavenly on his bones - making him much more excited than he already was. 

“nope~!” You coo’d, laughing silently at his distraught look. You continued to bite and nibble his bones, slowly going up until you kissed his jaw. His body was marked up with teeth markings, slight discolourations on some parts, others still tingled with your touch. 

suddenly flushing pink, you gingerly kissed his teeth. He greedily kissed back, moaning into the kiss as he deepened it. 

He gasped into the kiss when the tightness around his cock disappeared - squirts of come and magic shot up to your entrance, staining your skin with his orange magic and come. He flushed in embarrassment, turning his head away to avoid you - but you gingerly turned his head back, forcing him to stare into your lust-filled (colour) eyes.

“do not,” you say, “do anything you’ll regret.”

Your hand gripped his already hardened cock, pumping it a few times to return it to its glory. Sitting up, your thighs lightly brushing against the bottom of his ribcage. 

Strech nodded hastily - with a snap of your fingers, the restrains on his wrists and ankles disappeared. It took a second for him to realize this and when he did, he quickly switched positions.

Laying against the plush mattress, your hair sprawled over the pillow making you look heavenly beautiful. His breath hitches in his non-existent throat when you pulled him down, connecting your lips with his teeth once again, your legs wrapped around his pelvic bones. Your heated core brushing against his - he felt himself slip up your lips and brush against your clit - resulting a pleasurable moan from you. 

His soul hummed happily at your response, he trailed his phalanges against your skin, over your belly button and rubbed in circular motion around your clit. Basking in your shudders and loud moans as you bucked your hips against his fingers. His soul thumping happily at the noises. 

burying his face into the crook of your neck, he lightly nibbled on your skin. Being mindful of his teeth as he left marks after marks - just how you did with him.

Spreadinf your lips wide with his index and ring finger, keeping up the steady pace around your clit with his middle finger. Without using his hands to guide himself, he slowly slid into you. 

Pleasure bloomed and racked his bones, a deep shudder coming from him as he bit down onto your shoulder - knowing that marking you as his would only piss you off ; so he avoided the neck area.

You arched your back as he slid in, moaning heavily in his ears. Pants and huffs coming from you as your legs trembled when he picked up pace around your clit - unintentionally tightening around his slick cock. 

He growled softly, stopping himself from going further for a split second and you came around him. Your legs trembling terribly as you cried out his name - Stretch couldn’t help but smirk. He hadn’t even entered you fully and you were already finished round one. 

He pushed forth, slowing his pace around your clit to fully sheath himself into you. His breath hitched when you tightened around him, only to let go instantly. His eyelights found your (colour) ones that held mischief. He huffed is disbelief, laughing softly as he straightened his back. Admiring the marks assaulting your neck by his teeth. 

Stretch began to thrust, watching as your breast bounced and your face melting into pure bliss pleasure. His soul thumped against his ribcage, encouraging him to go faster and harder to hear the lewd sounds coming out your mouth in mark pace. He lowered his hand to your lower abdomen and began to assault your clit again - this time with the pace of his thrusts. 

Your cried out, covering your mouth proved fruitless whenever he would smack against you — the smell of Honey and maple syrup intensified significantly as Stretch thrusted - his groaned and moaned with you, encouraging you to let out your voice. 

A single scream, you clenching around him again, the dampness that followed made Stretch laugh breathlessly - tears peeked at your eyes at the over-simulation. Your legs were numb from the pleasure and still trembled around Stretch’s pelvic.

round two. Stretch thought with a grin, easing the motion around your clit to give you a moment to breath before he assaulted it once again. You cried, tears streaming down your face - the overwhelming pleasure wrecking over your body the longer Stretch continued to pleasure himself - along with yourself. 

A ringing of a phone caught his attention, but chose to ignore it - he was close. So so close. He could feel the magic pool at the base of his cock, ready to squirt out onto your beautiful body. He grit his teeth, trying harder to ignore the ringing before the illusion went away. 

Grabbing his wrist and pulled him down, you kissed him deeply, lightly biting his jaw - he cursed as the slight sting of pain as he came. Pumps of come squirted within you as he stilled, connecting your lips with his teeth one last time before the illusion of you faded. His sockets were closed - tears streaming down his face as he slowly opened his sockets. Looking at the mess he made and sighed. Leaning back on the chair while running his hands over his face. 

The ringing came back and he picked it up with his magic - although it was weakened from the intense illusion. He wiped away the tears and picked up the phone, his knees giving out when he stood, luckily falling onto the bed instead of the uncomfortable floor. 

Stretch felt disgusting. Imagining you like that - what would you have said if it was real? Would you do the walk of shame, or cuddle against him? He cursed softly and picked up the call. 

“Deary, are you alright?“ the familiar chaste tone of Muffet asked through the phone’s speakers. 

“just...” he hesitated. “splendid.”


	4. Underswap - Sans - Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue’s week of his Heat cycle - it is more than what we assume

Blueberry hated this. He hated his heats and was grateful that it only came twice a year — laying on the hotel bed, chest raising and falling with shallow breaths. The colour blue illuminated the dark room along with soft moans and painful groans were the only sounds he could make. 

The heat in the room was unbearable, it was stuffy with his magic pulsing through his bones. Tightly shutting his sockets, he held onto the pillow, face flushed in blue as he bit down onto the cheep hotel pillows. His legs twitched lightly, rubbing against the course of the blanket with a muffled moan.

Another pulse radiated from his chest, making his legs twitch with another cry. Throwing the pillow, Blue shakily sat up. His bones rattling as he reached to the nightstand, pulled the drawer open and picked up the bottle of pills. It wasn’t anything harmful, mostly to keep his heat urges at bay - heat suppressions. 

Popping two pills into his mouth, he laid back down then ran his hand through his skull, cringing at the light magic sweat littering his skull and coating his palm. Another pulse bloomed at the bottom of his spine, making him whine in slight pain. Crossing his legs, he leaned forward and inhaled deeply. 

“shhh..” he whispered, covering his eyes that leaked small tears.

Phone buzzing on the floor, he slowly crawled to the end arms shaking, barely able to hold himself up as he picked his phone off the floor. Blue blinked away the tears, rolling over that he was laying on his back. He sniffled slightly and Turned his phone on. 

It was a text from Alphys - this world’s Alphys. He shakily exhaled and opened the message. To his surprise, it was a photo on herself, Undyne and.. you. He blinked softly, his heat momentarily forgotten as he stared at the photo. 

You were sitting next to undyne, a blanket around your shoulders and eyes wide at the camera, your mouth slightly ajar from the surprise photo. 

Undyne sat beside you, a large toothy smile on her mouth with her arm comfortably around you and a typical peace sign. The photo was slightly blurry, indicated that Alphys quickly hid the phone right after taking the photo. 

He frowned lightly, typing his confusion - however the photo was removed. 

A painful puff made him tremble, bones rattling slightly as he placed the phone on his chest, his arms over his sockets as he inhaled and exhaled. 

This was going to be a long week for Blue, and frankly he wasn’t ready for it. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Trusting his clothed ecto-dick against the pillow between his legs, his mouth covering his teeth as he moaned, hips moving on its own as his lust haze mind took control of his actions. He held onto the headboard of the bed, thrusting his hips against the pillow. Low groans came from the skeleton, his mind blurry as he reached climax. He knew that the silcence between each cum, was only going to be bigger and harsh each time he came.

So without much resistance, bright blue cum oozed out from his cock. Making him shutter in pleasure. 

Lightly loosening his grip on the headboard, he sat back and overestimate his face. Groaning to himself as another painful pulse pushed against his ribcage. A low strangled moan came from him as he gasped and began to slowly move his hips again. Apologizing to no one in particular. 

Despite the lust he felt deep within his bones - Blueberry couldn’t help but _worry_. Worry for what exactly? 

He didn’t care if other people heard his embarrassing noises, he knew that the room was magically sealed. His pheromones were heavy in the air, choking him in a endless cycle until he couldn’t cum anymore.

Was this day five? Day four? 

He had no idea - all he—. . . 

Opening his sockets in surprise, he looked below him before screaming and scrabbling off the bed - creating a loud ‘thud’ from impact before he grabbed onto a discarded shirt to cover up. 

Although the glow of cyan seeped through the white shirt. 

There you laid - although younger - on the bed with a pencil in your hand.

“Seriously?” you muttered, looking over your shoulder before sitting up. Grabbing the textbooks on the pillow and snapped it shut. “You _know_ we have a test tomorrow, right?” You chaste, brows furrowed in annoyance. 

“I-I...” Blue was at a loss for words. Where did _you_ come from?

”Is that all you’re going to say?” You ask - although the annoyance was replaced by concern. “Are you okay? .. I didn’t mean to startle you awake like that.” 

“A-AWAKE?” He voiced. “THAT.. WAS A DREAM?” He asked, a bit sceptical. This didn’t feel real. No universities around the area allowed for mixed gender dorm rooms, so.. how did he get there? 

“Uh, yeah?” You say, tilting your head a bit. “It sounded like you were in a middle of a nightmare...” 

“OH! WELL, THANK YOU FOR WAKING ME UP!” He beamed, memories leading up to now was forgotten - like he was _missing_ a few pieces of the puzzle. “W-WHAT WERE WE DOING BEFORE I FELL ASLEEP?

You laughed nervously, helping Blue back on the bed while placing the textbook and pencil on the nightstand.

”you.. don’t remember?” You ask, turning to face him. Blue suddenly flushed - a feel of arousal blooming through his bones - startled, he placed his hand on his chest. 

His had already passed - he made sure of it before coming here. . . So why? 

“O-OF COURSE I REMEMBER! I WAS JUST TESTING YOU!” He bounced back, forcing his confusion down the drain. He smiled hesitantly, coughing into his fist - although paused suddenly. 

“..WHERE ARE MY GLOVES?” He asked, looking at you.

The concern was still in your features but thankfully you hadn’t forced him to come clean when Blue had no clue himself. 

“Where you usually put it, on my desk— Blue, are you _sure_ you’re okay? It’s not like you to suddenly forget things.” you say, moving closer to him and pressed your hand against his forehead. Frozen as ice, Blue squared his shoulders, a concentrated look gleaming in his socket, unable to fight back the furious blush blooming over his cheekbones. 

You laughed softly, cupping his cheeks and leaned your forehead against his. “How could I forgot how adorable you are..” you whisper. 

“I AM OKAY!” Blue shouted, bouncing to his feet - a odd grin on his teeth as he bounce before attempting to step off the bed. However he lost his footing and fell off the bed once again. 

“Blue!” You shouted, crawling over the edge and peered down. A frown on your lips. “You’re not okay. How’s the heat? Is it hurting again? Please don’t tell me you’re suppressing it.” 

“H..HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!” He cried, covering his face as the familiar blue blush warmed the dark room. 

“Because.. I’m your girlfriend?” You say slowly and confused. Did he forget? “Is it wrong for me to be worried about my boy-“ 

“AHH! SINCE WHEN!?” Blue asked, springing on his knees, his hands on yours as he leaned forward but leaned back to give you a bit of space. 

“..since last year?” Grabbing your phone, you switched the apps and scrolled down the memories. Clicking on a photo before showing Blueberry.

It was winter - in a skating rink downtown ebott. A cyan-coloured scarf wrapped around your neck and tucked into a white winter coat. Pink coloured your cheeks and nose, adding more beauty with subtle makeup on, eyes directed at Blue despite _him_ looking at the camera. Your smile soft and small, adoringly directed at _him_ in the photo. 

Blue stood beside you, his arm outstretched indicating that he took the photo. 

Edge was in mid-shout in the back, holding onto the wall of the rink with his middle finger out while Stretch easily gliding past him with a teasing grin. Red wasn’t too far off in the distance, flirting with some unsuspecting woman. Papyrus behind Red with his finger out in a scolding manner. 

Sans laid on the ice in a star formation, staring at the sky with a wide grin on his teeth. 

The snow was falling. 

That familiar pulse of pleasure ran through his bones, making his shutter with _want_. What a blissful life it looked like. Blue couldn’t remember it but he felt.. happy. 

“GIRLFRIEND..” he whispered, slowly taking a hold of your phone and swiped through the memories. A video was taken the same night but minutes after. 

Sans was being dragged along the ice, holding onto Papyrus while he skated perfectly. Edge could be heard screaming in the background along with Red’s roaring laughter. A blur of orange and the video cut off.

Turning off the phone, Blue looked up at you. Sockets wide as you took the phone from him and placed it aside.

“Boyfriend.” You purred playfully. 

Blue swallowed thickly, avoiding his gaze with a nervous laugh. Even so, the proof was there. 

But why did it still feel so wrong? 

“come here,” you said, pulling Blue on the bed once again and laid down, your arms open for him to cuddle. 

Eagerly, Blue laid beside you. Making the bed bounce before settling. Your arm beneath his head, tracing circles and shapes as the last of the sunlight replaced with the moon. 

Blue shyly kissed your neck, wrapping his arms around your waist and buried his face into the crook of your neck. Inhaling the sweet alluring scent you carried.

Kissing the crown of his skull, you nuzzled closer. The warmth of his bones was soothing like you could forever have him near, no matter how selfish the thought was. 

Testing the waters, Blue leaned for another kiss. Pausing to hear your reaction before leaving a small trail of feathery kisses along your neck. hearing for your reaction, when you didn’t make a move to push him off, he kissed the back of your ear. Blowing a soft wind, which caused your to shiver beneath him. 

“Blue-“ 

“Shhh.” He hushed, gently moving the collar of your v-neck to expose your shoulder. He left feathery kisses there too. “Tell Me If You Want To Stop, Okay?” He spoke, pulling away to look into your (colour) eyes. 

He sucked in a breath, tightly shutting his sockets before he lost control.

With a gaze like yours, he didn’t want to rush into things - no matter how much he loved giving you light and soft touches. 

“ _I trust you..._ ” you whispered, pulling him down to deeply kiss his teeth. Blue’s sockets shot wide open, his eyelights shifted into hearts as he melted into the kiss. A soft moan coming from him as he crawled over you. 

His fingertips softly caressing your cheeks, following the curve before pushing your chin up. Leaving kisses from the corner of your mouth to your collar bones. 

Breathing becoming shallow with excitement, Blue couldn’t help but giggle softly at your expense. Whispering softly to wait while he explored. 

Lightly, he nipped at your neck - a sharp gasp came from you, encouraging Blue to bit a bit harder as you gasped once again. His tongue licked the teeth marks. A blooming rose of purple and pink left as he helped your slowly take off your shirt. 

Trembling lightly as his hands barely touched your exposed skin. Littered with goosebumps from the cold dorm room air. He sucked in a deep breath - not even going to note that he didn’t actually need it. 

Gently, his fingers touched your curves. Tracing each flaw with adoration and love, not leaving a single one without a kiss. 

Pulling back, he leaned towards your lips - although stopped halfway s to stare into your (colour) eyes. He smiled then closed the gap. Light blue tongue snaking into your mouth, gently moving with your tongue as you held onto his arms, desperately trying to pull him closer. 

“Wait..” he whispered, leaning his head against yours. His thumb brushing against your cheek. “I Have To Make Sure You’re Comfortable With This.” 

“I already said I trust you.” You said slowly, kissing his cheek. 

“I Know, I Know. It is Just.. I Am A Monster, I Want To Know If-“ 

“I don’t care if you’re a monster or a human, you make me feel _safe_.” You said, narrowing your eyes a bit to get the message across. 

Blue laughed, shaking his head before buttering you up with kisses. “SPIRITS, THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!” He cheered, looping his arms around your waist and pulled you up with little effort. Crossing his legs as he held you in place, his arms around your waist and his chin between your breasts as he looked up at you — but the look in his sockets was .. _dangerous._

“I Won’t Hold Back.” 

With that, He gently placed you back on the bed, flickering the last remaining lights off with his magic before climbing on to of you, his knee between your legs as he kissed your lips. Tongue leaving wet trails on your neck and collar bones. 

Bruises and hickeys appeared wherever he gently bit, enough to make his mark but not permanently — that’s another talk for someday. 

A moan escaped your lips when he bit down on your shoulder, your hand flying to your mouth to muffle the sound but Blue slowly removes your hand from your mouth.

He shook his head, smiling slightly when you avoided his gaze - the beautiful colour of red dusting your cheeks and ears. 

“Spirits..” he whispered as he admired you. “You’re Beautiful.” 

He said between each kiss, his hand slowly trailing down your stomach - although stopped at your lower abdomen to check on you once again. Rolling your eyes, you pressed your palm against the tent in his sweatpants, slowly rubbing to simulate him. 

Blue’s breath hitched for a second, his forehead against your shoulder as he bucked into your hand. 

Giggling softly, you kissed his neck. The smooth bone against your damp lips encouraged your to nip softly. Blue moaned softly, finally pressing his palm against your core but whines when you removed your hand from his crotch. 

Undoing to ties to your pants, Blue realizing and quickly moved to help you. 

He.. had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he had to get your consent and go with the flow; give you pleasure first before himself. 

Yet when you looked up at him with lust in your eyes, he couldn’t help but indulge a bit more foreplay. He loved kissing you, he’d never tire of it. The cute moans you let out, the soft calling of his name - spirits did it render him useless. 

“Sans..” He whispered, slowly circling your clit with his finger, careful to add a bit of pressure that left you gasping. 

Looking at him weirdly, you unconsciously bucked your hips, gasping again when he circled and pinched your most sensitive place. 

“Call Me Sans, Then I’ll Continue.” 

He stopped stimulating you, making your whine softly and wiggle your hips. He shook his head, using his other hand to push your hips down and restricting your movement. 

“Blue-“ 

_“Sans._ Sans Is My Real Name.” He said, frowning when he saw the skepticism in your eyes. He was about to move further away before you leaned your head back with a soft sigh. 

“Sans.. please.. keep going.” You say, returning your gaze on him. Focused and centred. 

Blue felt himself shiver - the way his name rolled down your tongue was addicting. He knew when you said his name just now, you were envisioning _him_ not _Classic_. 

He grinned widely, shaped turning into hearts as he slowly inserted his fingers into your aching core. 

Arching your back, you moaned as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out while his thumb rubbed against your clit. As you moaned and bucked your hips, Blue watched it all. Taking it all in. 

Your moans, the noises you man, the sinful _expressions_ you had. 

It was all for him. That ache in his chest bloomed once more and all too familiar. With his hand still moving in and out of you, rubbing your clit, he slowly untied the strings around his hips, letting the fabric fall as he slowly began to stroke himself. His hand around his cock as he pumped the same time he did with his other hand, following your movements aswell. 

The girth was thick, barely enough to touch your fingers if it were you in charge - his tip was arched with the head being a bit larger than the shaft. 

His cock jerked a bit, indicating that cum was about to squirt out - which was odd. It never happened unless it was his heats. 

He stopped all movement and climbed over you, his sockets hazy as he leaned over you. Watching the flush on your cheeks darken the longer he stared. His marking and love bites littered your perfect skin, marking you as _his-_

“Sans..” you whispered, looping your arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “I trust you.” 

Blue nodded, unable to come up with anything to say. All he could do was admire you. How vulnerable you are to him at this very moment. 

Slowly undoing your bra - he glanced at you for a second before tossing it onto the floor. Admiring your exposed breasts - nipples hardening from the crips air before he leaned down and twirled his tongue against your nipple while his other hand left your core to pinch and gently pull at your other nipple. 

He rubbed himself against your core, leaving wet trailed of saliva on your breasts as he trusted against you. Adding a more friction for the both of you as you pulled him to kiss his lips once again. 

“Sans..” you whispered. “Please, now - I-I need you inside. Sans please-“ you begged, moaning as your hips bucked against his thrusts. He shivered at the desperation in your voice, how you called out to him - begging him to love you like no other. 

He sat back, pumping his cock before teasing your core - his thumb back in position around your clit as he continued to tease you. 

A soft moan coming from your lips, your eyes demanding with want, your hair a mess despite barely starting. 

Sans felt his soul flutter at the sight of you. His eyes shifting into hearts yet again. 

“Sans-“ you gasped as he slowly pushed himself in - no matter how slow he took it, it was still painful. “ow!” 

“AH, IM SORRY, I’LL GO SLOWER!” Blue pulled out but was stopped when you locked your legs, leaving him trapped. shaking your head, you looked at his glowing cock before meeting his unsure gaze. 

“It’s okay.. just-just keep going.” 

He nodded slowly, pushing himself back in but this time using his hand to guide himself in fear of hurting you again. 

Finally at the base, Blue didn’t dare to move - letting you adjust for a few moments. 

“I’m Going To Move Now.” He spoke softly, watching your expressions as he slowly began to pull out before pulling back in. 

Your breath hitched with your back arching slightly, your brows furrowed in mild pain that made him stop. 

“Are You Okay?” He asked, pressing his palm against your cheek. Nodding, you took a few deep inhales. 

“Yeah, y-yeah.. keep moving.. please.” You whispered, panting softly with the movements. 

Soon enough, Blue gained confidence and began pumping in and out, loud moaning coming from you beneath him, Blue moved positions, searching for the sweet spot that would leave your legs shaking uncontrollably. He bit down on his tongue, thrusting deeper into your aching core. Your mouth flew open as your legs locked him in place. Feeling you squeeze around him, he groaned. Leaning against your neck as he did so. 

A few short moments, he began to move again, still stiff as a rock as he slowly rode out your high. A victorious curl of his teeth as he continued to attack that same spot - earning moans and hips meeting his thrusts - although yours were messier and sloppier than his. 

Placing your leg on his shoulder, he held on and began thrusting a bit after. Moaning each time your clenched around him. 

“Sans, Sans, Sans-“ you gasped quickly, matching his thrusts with a cry. Tears lingered in your eyes at the slow but rough thrusts, your hands balling the sheets beneath you as Blue continued to mercilessly attack your g-spot. 

“Shhh..” he soothed, reaching over to wipe your.. 

why do you have an eyepatch? 

“You’ll be okay.” He said, recovering quickly as he slowed his rough thrusts. Letting you catch your breath. 

The _you_ he saw wasn’t there anymore but an older version of yourself; the age your currently are.

With the scars over your body, old and new along with that mysterious eyepatch - he didn’t remember you wearing an eyepatch. 

The image before him wafted back to the younger version of you - a version his lust-filled mind had made when the two of you were actually in contact few years back. 

Tears gathered in his sockets - _No, No, Not now_. He begged. 

Forcing the realization away, he picked up his pace. Thrusting deeper and hitting your g-spot each time. Making you cry out, no longer restricting your voice as you moaned his name - his actual name - to the whole dormitory.

“Y/n, y/n..” he panted, letting your leg fall to his side as his thrusts became sloppy. “I-I’m Close So-So Close~” he muttered, looping his arm around your shoulders and pulled you onto his lap. 

Whining at the loss of warmth, he quickly slid himself back into your sore core, his hands on your hips as he helped you bounce up and down onto his cock. 

“ _Y/n, my darling.._ ” he whispered against your neck, giving you one last kiss before he ejaculated within you. 

*.*.*.*.*

Blue blinked rapidly at the ceiling. Letting his dream process before he sat up straight with horror-stricken look in his sockets. 

“I THOUGHT I WAS OVER THAT!” He shouted, rubbing his face and kicked the air in front of him before the embarrassment came flooding back tenfold. 

He grabbed the pillow by his size and screamed as loud as he could. 

Now that he had the name to match the face, all he could think about was his old crush on you. 

Too bad you don’t remember him enough to rekindle the brief friendship you two had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait was worth it, loll  
> This hasn’t been beta’d so I apologize for grammatical mistakes and errors! 
> 
> About this Skeleton’s Heat! (My personal headcanon!) 
> 
> • Blueberry absolutely hates his heats. It’s uncomfortable to the point where it becomes painful, which is why he takes suppressants; it helps but the last day always ends up with him passed out.  
> • Blueberry prefers to go slow and take his time. He isn’t fucking you, he’s making love with you.  
> • Blueberry always makes sure you enjoy yourself first before himself, he believes that it is a reward instead of just taking it whenever.  
> • Blueberry’s aftercare is filled with love. He’ll ask if you’re okay, if he was okay, and if the answer is yet to both, he’ll run you a bath and order take out depending on how you are and how you’re feeling.  
> UPNEXT: Underfell Papyrus : Edge !


End file.
